That's Just Them
by Fueled by Sloth
Summary: Well, they're an extremely sweet couple. What else is there to know? SasuIno fluff! And lots of it


Okay. I haven't done a story in a while. (pout here, guys.) I'm a writer who starts and doesn't ever finish. That's why it's a miracle that this one's going up! I'll letcha in on something. This isn't purely mine-some borrowed and some stolen (hihihi). But still, I'll be doing the awesome honors of putting it up. It's one of my favorite lightest things to read. It's mega inspired by One Tree Hill. Seriously. :D That's why I totally love it. Bahahaha. Anyway, it's just basic and random fluff of Ino and Sasuke. Nothing much more to it. Maybe a story'll evolve. But I'm a busy summer girl. So whatevs. ;D And so, here's a quickie and I hope you enjoy reading it, the dialogue or whatever about it! (even just a bit)

Mucho amore!  
-T r i c y. :)

dedicated to the scary monster who rampaged Japan...and then went over to New York. ;)

* * *

**That's Just Them**

Sasuke lightly leaned on Ino's doorframe observing the beauty; he had been able to open the door without the blonde noticing. He stared at her for a while with his signature smirk on his face, "Hey pretty girl." He grinned, finally speaking.

A smile crept up Ino's face. Slowly, she turned her head around to face Sasuke. An even happier smile graced her angelic face as she saw him. At that moment, she took in the sight before her. Sasuke genuinely smiling, his bangs falling just the right way, and the way his body was contorted leaning on her doorframe—he looked sexy as hell. He was beautiful.

"Hey boyfriend." She smiled.

Sasuke let out a light chuckle and walked toward Ino, who was sitting in front of her vanity.

"Are you busy today?" He asked her wrapping an arm around her shoulder and giving her a kiss on the side of her head.

"I was going to go out with Sakura…" She told him, trying to fix her eyeliner. Which was pretty hard to do considering there was a Sasuke Uchiha clinging on to her.

"But…" He grinned.

Ino stopped her eyelining midway and grinned.

"But…" she began playfully, "You're here." The blonde smiled as she looked up at him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Oh, I must be lucky." He whispered into her lips as he grinned. No, they didn't exactly pull apart. Their lips were still touching each other. But it wasn't a kiss, kiss.

"I guess you are." Ino giggled as she pulled away slightly, but held Sasuke's face close. He smiled at her, and God how she loved his smile.

Ino pulled him in for another kiss which lasted longer than the prior. Then she began trailing kisses along his jaw line. The Uchiha couldn't resist a grin and then he caught Ino's lips with his again. They pulled apart and inhaled and exhaled deeply. Ino returned to facing the mirror.

"So, how bout this, baby girl," Sasuke looked at Ino's reflection, "You go on with your plans with Sakura, I'll go find Naruto and we can play ball, then…swim at my place, maybe…" He suggested, looking unsure as the he said the last part.

The blonde smiled at the finished product of her black eyeliner and then looked up at Sasuke. She didn't mean to do it, but when Sasuke looked at her, Ino had her puppy-dog eyes on and she was so adorable he would have pinched her cheeks. "Sounds good to me." She told him.

Sasuke grinned and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you later, then." He winked as he exited the door. "Pretty girl." He added before he was out.

"Yeah." Ino smiled as she nodded her head once.

The blonde sighed as she stared at her watch. "I've got 20 minutes before Sakura gets here." She said mostly to herself. "Shit."

She was nowhere near done getting ready. But, not to worry, in times like these if Ino needed to be a superhero, she'd pull it off flawlessly. She is after all, Ino Yamanaka.

--

"Hey, Cheery." Sakura skipped inside Ino's bedroom.

The blonde looked up from painting her nails and flashed her a smile. "Hey to you too, Pinky."

"So!" Sakura began and Ino braised herself for a 5-minute long ramble, "I was thinking of Fraps 'to-go', then we could hit …"

--

"Hey baby girl, I missed you." Sasuke said to the blonde as he pulled her in for a big hug.

"I missed you too." She murmured to his chest.

He pulled her away from him and examined her. "What's wrong?" He asked fully concerned.

"Nothing." She replied quietly, "I'm just tired…" she sighed.

"Do you just wanna, lie down?" Sasuke asked her.

"No, no…" She mustered a grin, "I don't wanna be boring." She forced a chuckle.

"C'mere." He pulled her in. "We'll stay in, watch a movie in the theatre room and you just feel better…or rest up." He told her.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you, Sasuke." She smiled at him.

"That's my Ino." He said and then gave her a kiss on the nose.

"I love you," she whispered. "boyfriend."

Sasuke chuckled and rested his chin on top of her head, "I love you, too. Pretty girl." Then he gave her a kiss on top of her head.

**The End.**

Mi amores..._reviews please_. Make me happy, my babies!


End file.
